Jealous Much?
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Suze and Jesse are married, but what happens when the ghost of Jamie de Silvia, Jesse's cousin becomes an unexpected guest who has fallen in love with Suze. But Jesse is determined to make him fall out of love.
1. Meeting

**A.N.-Alright, this is my first Mediator story, but I'm confident that I can do good. I'm proud of how well all my other stories turned out, so I'm sure this will be a piece of cake (yummy). Oh, Suze and Jesse are married and have their own house in Carmel. **

* * *

Suze's P.O.V

I rolled over on my side of the bed. I opened my eyes from a resting sleep, a bit disappointed not to see Jesse, but I knew he was working his sift at the hospital. Yes, Jesse had successfully graduated from med school. And I was working as a photographer for the local newspaper. I wasn't sure if I would one day quit and go back to collage for another job, but for now I'm stuck with taking pictures of people and places that had miraculous or tragic things happen to them, depending on the situation. One up-side, though, was that my high school friend, Ceecee, was my partnering reporter.

Anyway, when I glanced at the clock I sighed. 11:00, way past time to get up. At least it was Saturday and I was off.

I got up and put a robe on over my nightgown, making sure it covered everything it was supposed to. There were a lot of boys in the neighborhood and, well let's just say I'd since learned from day one to make sure no more skin should be exposed than was necessary.

When I went downstairs and put on a cup of coffee and put a pop tart in the toaster oven, I saw that the newspaper was already on the table and a note that said,

_Have a good day, querida. I love you_

_-Jesse_

I smiled and made a mental note (speaking, er, thinking of notes) to thank Jesse went he got home. Maybe just not the verbal kind...

I got my coffee and pop tart and, along with my newspaper, went in the living room where I nearly dropped my inventory.

There was a man (ghost whatever) standing in front of the television like he'd never seen one before and was having a great time using his physic ghost powers to rapidly go through all the channels. He was dressed like Jesse was when I first met him in my room, in a green cotton shirt and black trousers, indicating that he was from that time. He was also wet, indicating he had probably drowned. He turned around and I gasped. He had the same eyes as Jesse, a deep, dark brown that you could get lost in, as long as it was Jesse (for me, at least).

He looked at me up and down, and then stared at the coffee and pop tart that I had manged to hold on to. Then he spoke, his voice raspy and his words were barely audible,

"Who are you and where am I?" I shook my head to clear it and answered in a calm, gentle voice. The poor guy probably didn't know that this wasn't the 1800s anymore and times had changed.

"I'm Suze de Silva, and you're in my house on West Street, Carmel, California. The date is June 5th, 2009." He looked more confused than ever. He shook his head like I had done earlier. His tan skin gave off the typical glow all ghosts gave off and the little chicken pox scar on his chin gave him a striking resemblance to Jesse.

"No, no that can't be. This is my father's house, my house. And what is West Street Carmel? How can if be 2009? It is 1829, I know." I shook my head sadly and told him gently,

"No, you're dead. You don't belong here, you need to cross over to wherever ghosts go. It's the future now. You died a long time ago, most likely drowned." He got sad at that. Then he said, a little more accepting,

"Now I remember. My fiance, my one true love who didn't love me but was marrying me to comply to her father's wishes, hit me in the back of the head and then dragged me to the river, I was awake enough to know that. She was a strong one, my Marisa." He paused, then said,

"You said your name is Soo-sooze?" He was confused, and it reminded me of the time I had gone back in time to save Jesse and I had met the living him before he became living in the present.

"Susannah." I said with a sigh, knowing that was what he would call me that from now on. He nodded and continued,

"Right. Susannah de Silva. That's my name too. Jamie de Silva." I was intrigued by this. I put down my long-forgotten breakfast and asked the question that had been gnawing at the back of my mind since I saw how much re resembled Jesse.

"Did you have any cousins or siblings?" Jamie nodded. There was a sad glint in his eyes when I used the past tense but answered with a happy air.

"Of course. Lots of cousins and one sister, Maria. Come to think of it, most of my cousins were girls, with one boy. Hector. But his mother called him Jesse, I'm not quite sure why, though." As he rambled on about all the possible reasons, I was fixed on the two names he just mentioned, mostly 'Hector' a.k.a 'Jesse', a.k.a _my _Hector/Jesse. I cut off Jamie's thoughts by exclaiming,

"He's my husband! And you're his cousin!" Jamie's expression wasn't one of shock, like I had expected, but one of jealousy. He mumbled,

"Of course, Hector always got the ones I wanted, especially the one I loved the most. But Marisa doesn't count anymore." And then he was gone, leaving me confused, yet excited at the same time. Wait untill I tell Jesse!

* * *

**A.N-Can you guess what Jamie means? Who do you think he wants the most, and why is he jeoulos rather than surprised?**


	2. Cousins

Suze's P.O.V

I had the table set and dinner started (tortillas, Jesse's favorite) when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as I turned around to plant a kiss on my husband's lips. He pulled back, still holding onto my waist, and smiled at me. Then I remembered the newspaper and said,

"Thanks for getting the paper this morning, Jesse. Sorry I got up so late." Jesse smiled at me again and kissed the tip of my nose.

"My pleasure, _quedrida. _And thank _you _for dinner." As he said this, one of his arms sneaked toward the food. I laughed and swatted his hand away. Then I leaned toward him, placing my hands on his chest and said,

"You know, why do we have to eat now? I mean, we'll just wear it off when we-er, sleep, if you know what I mean." I winked suggestably. He closed the little distance still between us and breathed into my ear,

"So we'll have more energyto **sleep, **_quedrida._" We leaned into kiss again, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hector." I leaped away from Jesse with a shriek. I know, but I was just so surprised, it scared me as much as when I once caught Jesse calling Spike baby names and cooing at him (which he didn't like at all, I still have the scars).

I turned and was shocked to see Jamie standing there, a scowl etched on his handsome (but not as handsome as Jesse's) features. The scar on his chin was barely visible, which I took as an opposite sign of Jesse, because when Jesse got mad, his scar turned _really _white and _very _visible.

Jesse and Jamie stared at each other. Or would glaring be the proper term? After a while, Jamie spoke,

"I accept that this is now your house, but I would appreciate if you remember that I am still here and would you and your wife please go where I can not see you." He obviously didn't know that he could pop in and out of any room at any time, so we couldn't go anywhere were he wouldn't see. But anyway, after that was said, he was gone. Jesse turned to me, shocked.

"Was that...?" I nodded

_"Nombre de Dios_," he muttered. But then he smiled and picked me up bridal-style and started toward our room.

He laid me on the bed and started kissing me. I came up for air and asked,

"What about Jamie?" Jesse didn't seem to pleased with that question. "He can wait," he told me, going back to my mouth, tracing my lips with his tongue, begging for entry. I happily obliged.


	3. Nombre de Dios!

Suze's P.O.V

I had just finished folding and putting away the laundry when the phone rang. I picked it up and said,

"De Silva Residence, this is Suze Simon de Silva, may I help you?" I always said my maiden name when I introduced myself, and always wrote it that way. I wasn't quite sure why, but I liked to think that my two names brought my past and present together, or some other physic c*ap like that. The voice that answered was Jesse's,

"_Quedara, _you must come to the hospital. Father Dominic is here, and he would like to see you." I gasped. Even now that I was no longer in high school and Jesse and I were married, I still called up my old principal and fellow mediator for a catch up and stories of ghosts we had helped. I told Jesse that I would be there in five minutes (technically, if you went at the speed limit, it took ten minutes, but I've broken the law so many times with mediatoring/shifting, it really doesn't matter), hung up, and rushed out the door. Or tried to. I was stopped by Jamie's voice,

"Where are you going, _sustantivo_?" I turned toward him with an annoyed look on my face. I didn't need him here right now, no matter what I told myself, he always got on my nerves for some reason. Jesse didn't seem to pleased to have him around, either. It also didn't help that he called me stuff in Spanish (that reminded me when I had first met Jesse, and how now I loved it when he called me stuff in Spanish) and was holding my wrist in a vice-like grip.

"I'm going to the hospital to see an old friend. So let me go. And don't call me stuff I don't know the meaning of." He just laughed, a hollow screeching that made me shiver. He released my wrist and dematerialized. I started back to my car (a mini blue Cadillac, thank-you very much) when I was face-to-face with my ghostly guest. His brown eyes turned red, burning into mine and I swore I could see Hell's very fires within them.

"You think you know everything, Susannah. But even you need lessons about life. Don't worry, you'll know what I mean soon enough." And then the fires died down, and Jamie de Silva left me to mull over his words.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At the hospital...  
Jesse's P.O.V

I broke my conversation with Father Dominic and turned around when I heard Susannah's voice say hellos. She smiled at me, but was immediately at the priest's side.

"Father D., what happened? The doctors said you had told them you were picking up a loaded gun, and it accedentally got shot. But is it" she lowered her voice and whispered, "Is it true? Or ghost related?" Father Dominic sighed and shifted his weight so he could see Susannah better, wincing slightly when it hurt his chest. I told him,

"You would do well do keep off that wound, _padre. _You were lucky she didn't get you closer to the heart, or you would be _muetro_, dead." Father Dominic sighed, but answered Susannah. She was holding his hand with a worried expression on her face. When I had said _she, _my lovely wife jumped up with a cry of, "Aha! So it _was _a ghost!" She said that part quietly, so that no doctors got suspicious of her mental state. I was the first to do that, believe me, but I knew for a fact that Susannah's mind was indeed intact, and let me, and any ghost who dare question it, know otherwise.

"Yes, Susannah, it was a ghost," Father Dominic said. He sighed again and re-told the story of how he had tried to cross over a rather violent and confused ghost. She had been killed by her husband's secretary, who had loved her boss, but the Mr. had been faithful, but Mrs. Ghost did not believe him and had vowed to get revenge. She had not even suspected the woman in the affair she had unfairly accused her husband of.

"I tried to tell her that her husband did not cheat on her, but she would not listen. She said to me 'How about I show _you _the pain of a bullet to the heart?' She had been shot, you see, and, long story short, she ended up shooting me, and I haven't seen her since." Father Dominic finished. Susannah looked mad, very mad.

"Well, if I ever find this ghost, I'm going to make her pay!" Father Dominic sighed.

"Susannah, I've told you this at least a thousand times when you were a teenager, and about that many times now, the role of a mediator is a peaceful one, spent helping the earth-bound spirits find peace." Susannah just nodded absently, and a new voice joined us,

"Well then, it's a good thing Suze is a shifter, since I don't think she'll ever get her head wrapped around that." I looked up into the face of my once-rival, Paul Slater. We had a better relationship since I came back to life and he had apologized, but I still didn't entirely trust him.

"Paul!" Susannah cried, going up and hugging him, then leading him over to their former principal's bed side.

"Well, Paul, I didn't think I'd see you, but I'm glad you came." Paul smirked and then looked around. Finding that we were the only ones within ear-shot, said in a still quiet voice,

"I saw you ghost, Father D. Mary Lukeson was her name, I think. It's either that or Mary Louis. Anyway, she came to me, crying and moaning, saying she'd shot a man. She told me how she died and begged me to tell whoever she shot she was sorry. She said she couldn't bare to see you herself, especially in a hospital." Father Dominic nodded.

And then a new voice joined us.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Suze's P.O.V

"This is her friend? A priest?" I looked up and huffed in annoyance. Because there stood the _last _ghost I wanted to see right now (Not that I wanted to see _any _ghost, but you get the idea.), Jamie de Silva.

Jesse turned and fixed his cousin with a cold steely glare. Jamie didn't seem to notice, just smirked. Paul looked at Jesse, then at Jamie, and then back again. The he mimicked Jamie's smirk and said,

"So, Suze, this your new ghost? Hey, Jesse, you might know him, he looks like he's from your time." How true that was, unfortunately. Jesse gritted his teeth and said

"Believe it or not, Paul, this is my _primo, _my cousin Jamie." Paul whistled and said to me,

"Well, Suze, de Silvas seem to pop up everywhere with you, eh?" Then he laughed and I glared at him, causing him to laugh harder. Then Father Dominic introduced him and Paul, and Jamie nodded, seemingly uninterested. Finally I said,

"Jamie, what are you _doing _here?" He shrugged. "Just wanted to see your 'friend.' But since you seem to talking about subjects that do not concern or interest me, I will leave now. But first" He turned toward Jesse and whispered in his ear. I don't know what he said, but Jesse didn't like. His scar got whiter and his scowl increased. Jamie smirked and whispered some more and Jesse broke away and shouted,

"Get out! Don't you _dare _say that _ever _again, understand? Or I will, _Nombre de Dios, _I do not know what will happen, but you will not like it. Now go!"

Jamie dematerialized on the spot.

* * *

_**sustantivo-darling**_

**_primo-male cousin And incase you don't know (I didn't)_**

**_Nombre de Dios-Name of God (I'm guessing that's the equivalent to 'In the name of God!)_**


	4. Very Short Chapter

Jesse's P.O.V

I reved the engine of my Lighning Bird and drove out of the parking lot of Mercy Hospital, where I worked. Susannah and Paul had left after my outburst, though Susannah demanded to know what Jamie had said to me to receive such a reaction. But I couldn't tell her. Oh no. I'd told Paul, though, and made him promise not to tell Susannah. He did so, but I wasn't sure he wasn't going to.

Jamie's words came back to me as I thought about it:

_"I'll find out how you did it, Hector. I'm coming back. And maybe I'll find out how you got such a beautiful girl like Susannah to be your wife. Everybody always said how alike we were." _I knew what he meant. He had fallen in love with my _querida_, and now he was trying to find out how to come back to life, so he had a better chance of getting her. Well, I wouldn't allow it. Susannah was_ my _wife, and I'd be damned if I didn't do anything about it.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At the house...  
Suze's P.O.V

I paced axiously around the house, waiting for Jesse to return. He wouldn't tell me what Jamie had said, and I was just dying to know what had upset him so much. I'd also needed to ask him what _sustantivo _meant, but I then realized I could look it up on the Internet. But when I did, it came up with no meaning. Why would Jamie call me something that had no meaning?

That was just the beginning of the mystery.


	5. Jamie

**A.N-I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been at the shore and on (awesome and somewhat addicting) and just feeling too lazy to write. But I won't make you wait any longer, I will try to update all my in-progress stories today, tomorrow at the lastest, so please bare with me. Oh, and thank-you to those who pointed out that Jesse calls Suze _querida _not _quedara _orwhatever. And for _sustantivo_. I looked up what darling meant in Spanish, and it says that, said to a person, it's _sustantivo_. But when I look up _sustantivo_, it comes up nothing. I'll look more into it, but please to not remind me, as it has already come to my attention. Thank-you so much for you cooperation and patience.

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V

I looked at Hector's wife as she looked up what _sustantivo _meant and almost laughed at her confusion. I had been clever, calling her something that meant nothing. That was my way of showing affection, saying there was nothing to compare them to. Of course, Hector would know that, but he wasn't here right now. After I had foolishly brought out his anger in front of his wife and friends and he had ordered me out, I had not seen him, but I was sure that it would put Susannah on edge, maybe make her afraid of him.

I was so wrong, it's not even laughable.

When he came home, Susannah had just made dinner and was watching some T.V program that I had no intrest in. She got up to greet him and they kissed, but Hector did not put much enthusiasm into it, which Susannah looked hurt at. He noticed this and quickly reassured her.

"I'm sorry, _querida, _I'm not mad at you, just at myself. I should not have lost my temper like that." That brought Susannah's spirits up and they kissed again. She said that whatever I had said was to blame, and she didn't care, as long as he didn't do anything stupid. She would hate to see him hurt. At that he laughed and they kissed for a third time, this one longer than the rest. Then they went to eat dinner. It was quiet, as both of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts. So was I, staring longingly at the woman who would never be mine. How beautiful she was, yet how headstrong and fierce! Susannah was like a rose, beautiful, but dangerous if you threatened her or those close to her. That was one of the things that caught my eye and, surely, Hector's. If not, than he was an idiot.

When they were alone in their bedroom (I was in the hallway, where they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them), Susannah asked what I had said. I heard Hector sigh, but answered her. It seemed that Hector could not refuse her anything, as I would not be able too, if I had been him. How I wished I was.

"He said he would find out how I did it, and come back." It was not a lie, but not the whole truth. Clever thinking, cousin. Susannah seemed to accept this and asked her next question.

"What does sustantivo mean?" Even if I could not see them, I could imagine Hector going ridgid, his breathing hitched and fists clenching and un-clenching as he remembered my way of courting the girls back when we were kids. How many years ago that seemed!

"Nothing." Hector hissed. Suannah seemed confused by this and it was reflected in her tone.

"What do you mean, nothing? That's what the computer said, but why would Jamie call me something that meant nothing?"

"That's his way of showing his affection. By saying it, he means he can find nothing to compare you to, you are that special to him."

"Oh."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Sure."

"Thank-you. Good night, _querida_. I love you."

"I love you too, Jesse. Night." How I longed to have her say those words to _me, _to be loved by her, and be able to give off the warmth only something living could. I had once been living, alive and breathing. I had everything a man of that time could ask for. A loving family, a productive farm soon to be mine, and a lovely fiance whom I loved more than anything. Not that she returned my affections.

I sighed as the past came back to haunt me, but let it take over my thoughts as it settled on the day Maria and I were told she was to marry our cousin Jesse, when I started to hate him.

_Flashback to 1859..._

_Maria had just turned eighteen, and she was a striking beauty. More times than I cared to count I'd had to send the boys who had stopped to gawk at my sister on their way. I hoped and prayed that Father would pick one so I wouldn't have to worry anymore about who would be her husband. But when the time came, I deeply regretted my wish._

_Maria and I were sitting on the porch, she sewing and me writing a letter to my friend on the next plantation. That's when Father came in and asked to talk with Maria in private. They went off and I continued my letter. _

_I only looked up when I heard Maria crying and turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself into my arms. _

_"Maria! What has happened to make you weep so? What did Father say?" Between sobs, my sister told me what our father had said._

_"He has picked a husband for me. Oh, Jamie, I can't do this! Not only because of Diego, but because of who Father chose." Maria had been in love with Senor Diego since she first laid eyes on him, three years ago._

_"Come, now, Maria, he can't be so bad. I'm sure he will treat you right."_

_"Of course he'll treat me right. But he will treat me like a sister, not a wife. Jamie, my husband-to-be is our cousin!" That's when I first started to hate my cousin._

* * *

* * *

**There you have it, 1143 words and some insight to Jamie's past. TTFN!**

* * *


	6. Heaven

**A.N-I have decided that this will be the last chapter, and it will be split in to two parts, since I wanted to do a couple more chapters, but, and you can flame me for this, was too lazy to do that. So, this will be the last one in two parts. **

* * *

Jessie's P.O.V

I was coming home from work, tired and annoyed. Two patients had slipped into comas, one had almost died because of a mistake of one of the docters on my team and three young children had been admitted, which just broke my heart, so I was fully prepared to come home and tell my wonderful wife about my problems and let her make me feel better. What I had _not _been prepared for was to find my son of a bit** cousin forcing himself on **my **_querida._

_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_Suze's P.O.V

I walked into mine and Jesse's bedroom and put on the radio while I gathered up clothes for the wash. I felt a presence behind me and was suddenly on my back on the bed with Jamie on top of me. He had a wicked smile on his face as he pressed our bodies closer together. I struggled against him, but couldn't get away. Then I heard the bedroom door slam. We both looked up to see the surprised, then murderous look on my husband's face.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Jessie's P.O.V

I had my hands around Jamie's throat in an instant and we were tumbling down the stairs, throwing punches and screaming curses at each other. If it were possible, I would kill Jamie again. And even if it wasn't, I would still try.

**(A.N-I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I'm going to skip to when Jesse throws Jamie out of the house. Or, threatens him out.)**

"Vile scum! Bas**rd! Unholy son of Satan!" I screamed at him, not caring if the neighbors heard. Jamie was as bruised and battered as a ghost can get, which was surprisingly a lot. Spike had also gotten in a few good swipes. Jamie was out of there in a flash.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**(A.N-Remember the ghost who shot Father D, Mary? Well, this is her P.O.V. Enjoy!)**

I stared fearfully at the man before me, the man (A Catholic priest and a servant of God no less!) I had shot. I wanted to make amends, but was afraid of what his reaction might be. The other man who could see ghosts, Paul had helped me find who'd killed me and make amends with my husband. Now all I needed was to apologize in person to Father D, as Paul had called him.

I appeared at his side on my knees and cried,

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned!" He looked startled, but kind.

"If you ask my forgiveness, you have it. Would you like the Lord's as well?" Relief filled me when he answered. I nodded.

"Nothing would please me more than to go to my Lord and God, my Creator and Savoir." We made the sign of the cross and I told him my sins. I am ashamed to admit that it was many, but I received absolution and the Lord's forgiveness. I heard a sound, the most beautiful singing I had _ever _heard. I looked up and saw a blinding light. Heaven. And who should stand in the holy Light but He who is holy above all? I had stood up when I was absolved, and I fell upon my knees once more.

"My Lord and God! I am not worthy to enter Your Kingdom, but if you would allow me..." The Lord answered, his voice full of love and acceptence,

"Come, child." I was about to enter the Holy Light of Heaven when I felt someone else and, upon turning around, saw a handsome man with warm brown eyes and knew, just _knew, _that if I could enter Heaven with that man, I would have total happiness.

And, the Lord being the merciful and kind God He is, allowed him entry.


End file.
